


duende

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson thinks Nico is an incubus. He might just be right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	duende

There's something about Nico that throws people off guard. Maybe it's the way he smiles, the way those perfect lips curl upwards. Maybe it's his eyes, always sparkling with something, and god only knows what that something is. Or maybe it's his body, his hands, smooth and supple, the beautiful curve that his body has, and that arse of his. His thighs too, shapely in their own right, and when he bends over… Jenson feels relieved when he finds that he isn't the only one in the paddock who's staring at the Rosberg boy.

It comes as no surprise to Jenson that Nico is, well, an incubus. That sort of beauty can only be described as otherworldly, and to be honest, if Nico isn't of the heavens, then he has to be sculpted by the fires of hell, sent to Earth to ravish those who have sinned to fuel him. And well, Jenson supposes that if he were to die in Nico's embrace, he wouldn't mind. He'd give anything to hear Nico's lovely moans and choked sobs of pleasure, all for him, just for him.

(Or maybe Jenson's too far out already, and maybe he's just dreaming, because it can't be, can it? But he's so tired all the time, especially after lying with Nico, and this is definitely the only explanation… Right?)


End file.
